Wishing upon a Star
by BrightlyShines
Summary: Sue Ellen's grieving leads to wishing upon a star, which leads to a Man in a Blue Box appearing.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This idea came to me, But the characters and shows don't belong to me. This is a crossover. Please review thank you. Dallas/ Doctor Who crossover here we come!

Sue Ellen missed JR more then she ever thought possible. She had grieved for him night and day and thought about nothing else. She did work, but she was drinking in secret. She continued to tell her friends and family that her drinking was a one time thing the night she read the letter, but there were people that wondered.

Sue Ellen was staying at Southfork for awhile. She decided to go outside one night and walk around she took a bottle with her she made her way to the stables and sat on a chair that was sitting there. She looked up toward the sky and she saw the first star of the night.

Sue Ellen: "What I wish for is to be with JR. For JR and I to have another chance to be married. Somehow, someway... some place in time."

She takes a drink and passes out. An hour later she wakes up to a funny sound she sits up and sees a blue police box a few feet away from her. Then a man came out of the box and looks around he then looked at Sue Ellen. He says to her in a british dialect.

The Doctor: "Well hello there dear."

Sue Ellen stood up suddenly.

The Doctor: "Did you wish me here? Because if you did here I am."

He points toward the TARDIS.

The Doctor: "You want to travel through time and space here we go."

Sue Ellen shook her head agreeing and walks into the Tardis.

Sue Ellen: "How is this even possible?"

The Doctor: "There are things in this universe that are still a mystery to most... but you are about to learn more then you ever thought."

Sue Ellen heard a whisper in her ear.

JR: "That's right go on Darlin'."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note: This idea came to me, But the characters and shows don't belong to me. This is a crossover. Please review thank you. Dallas/ Doctor Who crossover!

June 2013

The Doctor walks in after Sue Ellen walks in as she is so amazed. He shuts the door. River walks into the this area and smiles at Sue Ellen.

River: "I have been expecting you for sometime now. You should have wished sooner."

River laughs and goes over to the controls. Sue Ellen was curious as to why she would say that.

Sue Ellen: "Why do you say that?"

River: "Oh you will find out soon enough dear... SPOILERS! Oh Sweetie... what took you so long?"

River had turned from looking at Sue Ellen to looking at The Doctor.

The Doctor: "Oh it wasn't that long... but I know for you it must seemed to have been years."

River: "It was!"

She smiles and kisses The Doctor. Sue Ellen sees this and turns away remembering her tea party with JR. And how she kissed him on his face. Oh how she longed that would have been a real kiss a tear runs down her face.

River stops and looks toward Sue Ellen.

River: "Dear, are you alright?"

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I am just fine."

She wipes away the tear from her face and turns facing River and The Doctor.

River: "Good! Now where too?"

The Doctor and River look at Sue Ellen asking the question to her. She thought about it for awhile if this was away to go back in time. How about go back to a few years ago when she was living in Dallas, but she knew very well she wasn't even in town or even the country.

Sue Ellen: "Well, there is something I would like to do in the year 2008. In Dallas of course it's something I need."

River shakes her head agreeing both River and The Doctor didn't ask why, they would find out soon enough. They go back into time...

* * *

June 2008

River: "Do what you need to do... make sure you don't run into yourself... and meet up with us in 3 days here!"

The Doctor looks at River not sure what she is doing but notices her smiling and winking at him, so he shook that off. Sue Ellen agreed and went on her way. She went to the place where JR was being kept as he was still in the nursing home. JR had been suffering from depression and wasn't responding to much at all. She was permitted to see him and she sits down and touches his hand.

Sue Ellen: "Hello my love... I miss you calling me Sugar... maybe I will call you Sugar. I mean because someone has to say it."

She smiles touches his hand still. She looks out the window as she does this. JR slowly starts to blink he takes a deep breath and looks at Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen is starting to cry...

JR: "Sugar... Darlin' please don't cry... I am here."

He lifts the hand she was holding and looks into her eyes as she has looked at him

Sue Ellen: "How... What... JR!"

She hugs him and he hugs her back.

She didn't realize that by doing this she was changing the future slowly. And that if she continued to do this things were definitely going to be different. But River knew... and she knew that she had to distract The Doctor, because this was destiny and things had to be made right again.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Note: This idea came to me, but the characters and shows don't belong to me. This is a crossover. Please review thank you. Dallas/ Doctor Who crossover!

June 2008

JR and Sue Ellen had lunch together and had a long talk about their lives together and everything that had gone wrong. He admitted to her that he only ever loved her, that he was mistaken doing all those things that he had done to her. Sue Ellen admitted that she only loved him, though she had made her own mistakes during both their marriages. They had to find a way to move past the pain and get through this. They decided to push the past aside and forgive each other.

Sue Ellen: "Now since we have had this long talk. You need to go get checked out by a doctor."

As Sue Ellen now knows the truth that surrounds the truth of JR's fate.

JR: "What for darlin' I'm fine."

Sue Ellen: "Don't you tell me darlin'! Unless you come with me and get checked out by a doctor now!"

JR looks at Sue Ellen frustrated, but he agrees. They go to get him checked out he has many tests. He only agrees if he can take her out on a date the next day. Sue Ellen agrees then looks at her watch.

In the TARDIS somewhere outside of Dallas The Doctor and River where having lunch.

The Doctor: "How could you just say that she stay there for three days."

River: "She had something to do... is that so wrong?"

The Doctor: "But..."

River kisses The Doctor he just kisses her and forgets what they were talking about.

The next few days were great between JR and Sue Ellen they went out and about. They went to the park and had a picnic. They even kissed and everything was sweet. She had to leave him because it was almost the three days. But the results came in. The doctors where concerned so they told him to come to checkups more often so they keep an eye on his health. So he decided to do so to make Sue Ellen happy.

Sue Ellen had to go to the TARDIS she waited tell it was dark and JR had fallen asleep. She didn't know how she could leave him. And the real-time Sue Ellen from that time wouldn't exactly be the same toward him. But she knew that she had no choice in the matter. So she left. She went to where she was left a few days earlier. Then she waited, what she didn't realize was that when she left JR he was awake and he followed her. The TARDIS appeared and she was amazed JR stood there watching all of this. Then they saw The Doctor and River step outside and look at Sue Ellen.

River: "Well did you do everything you needed?"

Sue Ellen: "No, not everything. This is breaking my heart more than you can imagine."

River: "I don't have to imagine I know. But you don't belong here... the Sue Ellen from 2008 belongs here... and you can't cross paths with her. Have you crossed paths with her?"

Sue Ellen: "Oh no not at all. I just..."

River: "I know, you don't have to tell me I know."

JR realized that yes this was his Sue Ellen, but this was a Sue Ellen from the future that knew things that... knew things that he wasn't supposed to know. He kept in the shadows and continued to watch.

The Doctor: "Are you ready to go now Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen: "Yes, I guess I am."

They walk into the TARDIS and look at Sue Ellen.

RIver: "Where to now?"

Sue Ellen: "How about June 2011? Still Dallas..."

The Doctor: "But you could go anywhere..."

River: "That's fine…. just fine."

The Doctor looks at River about to say something, but River kisses him and winks again. He wondered what was going on. But he allowed it.

JR stood outside the TARDIS and watched it slowly disappear.

JR: "I will see you again Darlin' Sue Ellen. And when I do I will know that this is the Sue Ellen that has forgiven me. That knows the future that knows things that I can't know. But I know this; she must love me still with all her heart. And I love her just the same."

June 2011

They arrive in the same place, but in 2011.

River: "Remember the rules."

Sue Ellen: "I remember."

The Doctor waves and looks at River looking for an explanation, but she didn't give one.

Sue Ellen made her way to the nursing home where JR was staying. He was there, but there had been a change. JR was drinking coffee by the table and he looks up when he notices someone in the shadows of the room.

JR: "I have been waiting for this you since June 2008."

Sue Ellen stepped out of the shadows shocked she realized that he knew that she was from the future. She realized that things had changed from this, to that meeting. What would happen now?

Sue Ellen: "I can explain JR…"

JR: "No need Sue Ellen. You are here to warn me about something. Or you were in 2008 and yes I have been going to checkups regularly."

Sue Ellen: "And?"

JR: "I'm getting better. I suggest you go visit me in present time."

Sue Ellen: "But?"

She was afraid... afraid this was just all her imagination that would change at that split second.

Sue Ellen: "I will go but first…."

Sue Ellen goes up to JR and kisses him

Sue Ellen: "I love you JR."

JR: "I love you too."

Even though he had told her to go she didn't leave she still had a few days tell she had to be at the spot she was told. So they spent time together went on picnics. Did everything that they had done together like on the last visit in 2008. But then the time came when she had to go to the TARDIS. It was as it was in 2008 JR followed Sue Ellen and watched similar events unfold. Then The Doctor and River went back into the TARDIS and Sue Ellen turned around and saw JR. She wasn't a bit surprised. She blew him a kiss and he caught it placing the kiss on his heart.

Sue Ellen then went into the TARDIS and looked at River who nodded as if she knew what was happening. But she had kept The Doctor distracted so he didn't stop what was about to happen. There had been a change and this change was for the best.

The Doctor: "Where to?"

Sue Ellen: "Well I am kind of tired. Do you mind if you just take me back to my time? I would like to rest up for the next adventure."

The Doctor smiles.

The Doctor: "Yes, that would be alright."

Present time July 2013

River hugs Sue Ellen as does The Doctor.

River: "We will see you soon."

The Doctor: "Yes, soon you will know when we are near and you will smile."

Sue Ellen: "I can't wait!"

She smiles and she says her goodbyes for now. She knew that The Doctor would find out and he probably wouldn't be happy. But she had to prepare for that.

She goes on her way and she goes to Southfork. No one seems to be home. She walks into the room that was JR's and closes the door and sighs. Then the tears began to run down her face. She heard a voice…. His voice say….

JR: "Don't cry Darlin' please."

Sue Ellen looks up and sees JR standing there.

Sue Ellen: "Is that you? Is that really you?"

JR: "It's really me…. And I remember all of our dates that need to be kept secret."

Sue Ellen: "Our secret."

She smiles and walks up to JR she can't believe this. She then hugs him and he hugs her back.

To be continued...


End file.
